1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel technique for treating arthritis in mammals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Applicant's prior applications, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,853,993 and 3,788,468, Applicant disclosed that certain water-soluble carotenoids had been observed to possess quite unique properties. In particular, these water-soluble carotenoids have been found to increase the diffusivity of oxygen through aqueous media. Applicant theorized that this phenomenon might be applied to effect desirable biological effects. In particular, Applicant theorized that if oxygen diffusivity in aqueous media could be enhanced, that this effect could be applied to increase the diffusivity of oxygen in blood. Applicant theorized further that by increasing the diffusivity of oxygen in the blood, atherosclerosis, which has long been theorized to be a disease resulting from local hypoxia of the vascular walls, could be successfully treated. This theory was applied to certain test animals, and, to the satisfaction of the inventors, the theory was proven to be correct, and in fact, a seemingly successful treatment of atherosclerosis was obtained.
Applicant has now continued to study the biological properties of this most unusual class of compounds, with the result that a new biological property has been discovered which is the subject matter of this application.